fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Igno (DS)
Vivosaur Information # 106/164 Igno Description: Legendary dinosaur and rival of Frigi, Igno leaves a trail of scorched victims wherever it goes! ' ' A legendary dinosaur and Frigi's biggest rival, Igno leaves a trail of scorched victims wherever it goes! Fossil Museum/Fossilary: Revived from a fossil buried so long in the heart of a volcano that it absorbed all the heat. To Obtain: Defeat Saurhead (after storyline) Bonus Data (Download) Class: Attack Close-Range Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Summary Fossil Fighters Igno is a fiery T-Rex that is found at Mt. Lavaflow. Igno is a result of a T-Rex fossil was given to the volcano god to stop the fighting with the ocean god. The fossil then absorbed some of the heat of the volcano, resulting in the transformation. Igno is the rival of fellow legendary vivosaur Frigi. Rex and the Hero go to Mt. Lavaflow and find the lava shutoff-valve, and shut off the lava flow. They then make their way towards the north-west cave to find the legendary Igno fossil. However, Bullwort then zapped it with a ray gun that can make the surface of anything harder than diamond. Later you go to town to tell the bad news, but still try to clean it. Duna then walks in and blasts it with a laser and makes it cleanable again (she tells you she is repaying you for saving her). The Player and Rosie then confront Bullwort and fight him again. After you win, Igno disappears because it defeated his only reason for being, Frigi. However, you can obtain it again by battling Saurhead at the fossil stadium common room after you finish the main storyline. Fossil Fighters: Champions In Fossil Fighters Champions, Igno is a fiery T-Rex with a magma body that can be obtained by going to Multiplayer, choosing Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and then selecting Bonus Data. The Igno dino medal should automatically appear on the Fossil Lawn (Possibly along with Frigi, but separately). This Igno, however, is at Rank 1. Trivia *In Fossil Fighters, Igno resembles a larger, fiery Alectro. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, however, this was changed, making him look more like a volcanic T-Rex. *'Igno' in the beta testing was given its proper name Ignosaurus as its Vivosaur name but that was changed due to character restraints. *'Igno', along with Frigi, were differently colored and sized models of other Vivosaurs (being Alectro and Salto) in the first game. *In Fossil Fighters, it is possible to have Igno full power in multiplayer mode if you save the game right after you get him and put him in your team.. *'Igno' is one of the only vivosaurs without a Team Skill (the others being Cerato, Carno, and Frigi). *'Igno' has the second worst Support Effects in the game, second to only Zongazonga. ' ' Frigi Igno Squik ' ' ' 'Frigi ''' ''Igno '' Squik ''' Category:Vivosaurs Category:Legendary Vivosaurs Category:Close-Range Vivosaurs Category:Mt. Lavaflow Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content Category:Vivosaurs with Scare Skills Category:Vivosaurs with Solo Power Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Vivosaurs with Parting Blow